5 Words
by booklover1997xx
Summary: Can 5 words change a life? It was his graduation. It was meant to be the first day of the rest of his life. She was so glad that she was able to be there right next to him. And she was, until suddenly she was wasn't... In a flash he was gone. They were over, forever. He had left her completely alone.


**Tike one shot. You have no idea, even I have no idea, how many times this changed as i began writing it. Hope you like it anyway. Please review, i really appreciate feedback. :D**

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

_Can 5 words change a life?_

_It was his graduation. It was meant to be the first day of the rest of his life. She was so glad that she was able to be there right next to him. And she was, until suddenly she was wasn't... In a flash he was gone. They were over, forever. He had left her completely alone._

* * *

"Miiiiiiike!" He couldn't help grinning. Even through the crowds of people she still had managed to find him first. He turned to see her running across the stage to him. When she reached him he enveloped her in his arms, lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She was squealing and laughing, and just being plain Tina. And he loved it. Loved her.

When he finally allowed her feet to touch the ground again, he could help but let himself get lost in staring into her beautiful, shining brown eyes. He could see they were glistening from crying tears of joy, but now all he could see in them was pure love. Pure love for him, which, even though it was practically impossible, made him fall even more in love with the girl in front of him.

"Can you believe that i've graduated? It feels surreal. Like the first day of the rest of my life, you know? I can finally leave Lima behind, get out of here. Go to Chicago, and... What's wrong?" He had noticed that during his speech, her stunningly joyful face had become morose and gloomy, as she looked to the floor.

As she looked up to him, he saw the fresh tears falling down her face. But this time they weren't of joy, they were of sorrow. It was an agonisingly long 10 seconds before she spoke, her voice nothing but a mere whisper. "You can leave Lima behind. What does that mean? You can leave Lima behind? Or me?"

"What are you talking about? I..."

"Is this the end for us?"

That took to take his breath away. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. As if in that moment his whole life was ending. Probably because, for him it was. "No! It can't be. I don't want to lose you T."

"But you're going to Chicago."

He was overwhelmed with guilt. He knew it would be hard for her, him leaving. But he didn't realise just how hard.

"That's Over 200 miles away. And, like I told you before, I don't want to tie you down. You need to live your life, while you still can. I'm sorry." She let out in one breath. But this point, unstoppable tears were streaming down her face. She looked exactly how he felt, as if her world was crumbling down.

"Tina. I, It can't be over, Tina. It just can't be."

"I'm sorry. I love you."

With those 5 words she ran away. Away from him, and away from them.

On her way of the stage, she almost ran into Santana and Brittany. Luckily the Latina had seen the younger girl running in their direction and pulled her blond, dancer girlfriend out of the way.

As Tina barrelled past them, the freshly graduated ex-cheerio narrowed her gaze on him, and stormed straight to him."What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't, I..." He stammered, still in complete shock. He could hardly breathe, he felt as if he was suffocating.

"Michael?" He looked past the enraged Latina before him, and saw both pairs of their parents sympathetic faces. He could tell they knew what had just happened. They could tell the pain that was overtaking him, swallowing him whole. "Go after her."

He knew what he had to do. He pushed through the crowds of people, as he followed Tina out of the auditorium, and out the school.

* * *

He caught up to her in the parking lot. She was about 20 feet away from, and all he could see was her.

"Tina! Please you can't leave me! I love you more than anything on this planet. I can't live without you, please."

She turned to me, a frantic look in her eyes with tears streaming down her face. "But that's the thing. You're going to Chicago! You'll have to live without me. Weeks will go past without seeing each other. I don't know about you but I don't think I would be able to deal with that, do you?"

He didn't have a reply to that. He loved Tina with all his heart, and they both knew it. Hell all of Lima knew how in love the two Asians were. He had heard time and time again that people thought they were 'endgame', the couple that would last. And that was what Mike wanted more than anything.

"Listen Tina, I love you. I want to be with you, I've even..."

"Mike watch out!"

Those 3 words. That was what I took for life to flash before Mike's eyes, the one that would have been his and Tina's life together. The one that would no longer be possible.

He was overcome with darkness, as he took one last pain-filled breath. His eyes fluttered closed to the sound of Tina's screams. His last thought was of the box that was now placed on his bed. The present he had been planning to give that very night. The ring.

* * *

Of course she loved him. Always had, always would. But she couldn't do it, couldn't live without him. The two weeks the previous summer when he had gone skiing with his family had been torture enough for her. How could she manage what could be months without him?

It had been a week since he... Since he'd gone, and she hadn't said one word. All she managed was to stay in her room, cry and stare at the box. The box and the piece of paper that accompanied it. She had read it of course. There were so many scribbles on the page it was hard to read, but she knew what it was. It was a script, a script of a proposal... His proposal.

They'd talked about marriage before. Mainly just as a joke, but they had both told each other that they, someday, wanted to marry each other. But she had thought that it would have happened in the future, probably during college. They would never get that chance now. She would never get the chance to accept his proposal, or walk down the aisle, or hold his hand as they watched their family grow old.

She would never get the chance to be with him.

Tina knew she would have to live without him. But she couldn't. The young girl couldn't imagine having to live her life without him next to her. Couldn't imagine not talking to him everyday. She couldn't picture not waking up next to him. Or not laughing at every corny joke he would no longer make. Not smiling up at him, mesmerised at his flawless dance moves. She physically couldn't breath if he wasn't in her life.

So she just stopped...

Stopped breathing.

* * *

The note was found the next day. On it was only 5 words.

_I'm Sorry. I Love You._


End file.
